Advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology have led to the integration of billions of circuit elements, such as transistors, on a single integrated circuit (IC). In order to integrate increasing numbers of circuit elements onto an integrated circuit, it has been necessary to reduce the dimensions of the transistors. Non-planar, fin-based MOSFETs have enabled increased performance for a smaller device footprint. Wrap-around gates due to higher control of short channel effects such as parasitic capacitance and off-state leakage. Taller fins enable greater drive current, but fin height can be reduced by damage incurred to the top surface of the fin during the fabrication process due to etching of other device components.